1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device handle and, more particularly to a detachable device handle mounting structure, which comprises a mounting frame fixedly fastened to a kitchen utensil (pan. pot, baking oven, steamer basket, etc.), a handle detachably coupled to the mounting frame, and lock means adapted to lock/unlock the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handle of a regular handled kitchen utensil is fixedly fastened to the peripheral wall of the kitchen utensil by rivets or screw nails. Because the handle is not detachable the user cannot chance the design of the handle. Because of the presence of the handles, handled kitchen utensils cannot be arranged in a stack or put in an automatic dish cleaner for washing.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a detachable device handle mounting structure, which enables a handle to be detachably fastened to a kitchen utensil. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable device handle mounting structure, which enables the user to selectively attach different designs of handles to a kitchen utensil. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the detachable device handle mounting structure comprises a mounting frame fixedly fastened to a kitchen utensil, the mounting frame having a split front plug plate. a handle detachably coupled to the mounting frame, the handle having a horizontal plughole, which receives the split front plug plate of the mounting frame, and a stepped vertical through hole across the horizontal plughole, a button supported on a spring in the stepped vertical through hole of the handle, and a retainer element fixedly fastened to the button to lock the handle and the mounting frame. When pressing the button, the retainer element is lowered with the button and disengaged from the front plug plate of the mounting frame, enabling the handle to be disconnected from the mounting frame. By means of the aforesaid arrangement, handles of different designs can be selectively fastened to the mounting frame.